Dr. Bell is requesting renewal of his SRCS for an additional 5 years at which point Dr. Bell will have 47 years of VA service. During these 5 years he plans to continue to vigorously pursue his research, education, administrative and service mission. Dr. Bell has been involved in VA rehabilitation research for four decades. During that time he has helped shape the field of vocational rehabilitation and cognitive remediation, and many of his innovations have been adopted into clinical practice and have inspired new research by investigators nationally and internationally. His research has focused on 1) vocational rehabilitation, 2) neurocognitive and social cognitive deficits and their relationships to functional impairments, 3) development of assessment instruments, 4) cognitive remediation, and 5) substance abuse rehabilitation. He has a consistent record of successful research with funding from VA RR&D, NIMH, NIDA, DoD and NSF. Currently, he is principal investigator of a new VA RR&D MERIT grant, a new NSF grant, a NIMH research training grant, and a current DoD grant. Dr. Bell plans to continue to work on these currently funded grants during the period of this proposed renewal of his SRCS. He hopes that findings from his currently funded projects will serve as the foundation for future grant submissions. Dr. Bell also plans to continue his scientific contributions in terms of publications and presentations. During his current SRCS funding, he has published 44 peer reviewed articles, 5 book chapters, 1 new testing instrument (Social Attribution Test-Multiple Choice) and has given more than 40 scientific presentations. Two of Dr. Bell's contributions to assessment are used nationally and internationally in psychiatric clinical trials and are regarded as the ?gold standard? for measuring work performance and for measuring social cognition. One indication of his status as a leader in psychiatric rehabilitation is that he was recently selected by the World Health Organization to be one of three USA psychiatric rehabilitation experts for their 24-member international panel for the development of the International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health (ICF-11) and was then selected to be one of 4 team leaders on the project. Dr. Bell is an accomplished educator and mentor in his field with more than 48 mentees during his career, many of whom have gone on to independent research careers. Fourteen are currently working for the VA. In 2001, Dr. Bell was awarded a prestigious training grant (NIMH T32) to provide training to clinicians to do research in functional disability interventions. This award has been twice competitively renewed because of its significant impact on bringing young and promising investigators into the field of rehabilitation. He plans to continue these activities during the next period of his SRCS. Dr. Bell has provided significant administrative service to the VA by assuming the considerable responsibilities of being Chairman of the Human Studies Subcommitte.at VACHS. He also has served on 18 review panels for VA RR&D and NIMH during his current SRCS and plans to continue these efforts on behalf of the VA research mission. Finally, Dr. Bell continues to provide direct service to Veterans. During this current SRCS period, Dr. Bell began an outreach effort to college Veterans (Veteran Integration To Academic Leadership - VITAL) at VACHS and is providing direct clinical and psycho-educational assessment services with a small team that he manages. They are currently serving 7 area universities, and during the proposed renewal of his SRCS period, he plans to continue to expand this project.